The two at midnight
by Vyrian D
Summary: Chapter 2. Light awake in the middle of the night & bored. Light challenge L into a card battle. Pairing: LightxL
1. L and Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own death note, no matter how hard I wished :(

Pairing: RaitoxL. Please do not read if you hate boyxboy relationship.

* * *

It was in the second midnight of their handcuffed together, Raito was sleeping soundly. Though it seemed like he slept very ignorantly, he always cautious with his surrounding. He felt everything, the air, the sound, the smell, the weight, every single thing.  
Just when he thought he had gone to the dream world, he felt something moved beside him. Fighting the urge to open his eyes, he remain silent in his position, knowing exactly that the moving thing was L.  
He could heard the the sound of the other side of the handcuff being opened. He sharpen his ears without making any sound. He could feel L beside him, trying to leave silently. L walked away almost without sound but Raito could hear him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the direction of where L might have gone. He sat on the bed, leaning his back on the cold wall, waiting for L. In 15 minutes, L came back, looked surprised.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked softly. Raito shook his head slowly.

"Not really. Where have you been?"

"Should I answer that?"

"Up to you."

"Bathroom." L said with indifferent tone. Raito giggled softly.

"Did I said something funny?" L asked, reaching the handcuff and locked it around his thin wrist again.

"Ah, no, but you are a bad liar," Raito giggled. L looked at him, frowned.

Raito pulled the chain, drawing L near. With his hand, he caught L's face, turned it a bit to the left and licked his cheek, "You left the evidence there, cake"

L could feel his face getting hot. He knew his face wes already turned red but the darkness of the room hide it. His face still an inch away from Raito's, he froze, stared directly to Raito's eyes.

Raito patted his head gently, "Go to sleep, I know your face red like a tomato already." He said with a small laugh. L still sat there, froze and looked at Raito's back. He smiled. "My loss" he said and go back to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, I make this short fic because I was bored at the time. Please review, it will give me hope and courage to write more X3


	2. Punishment and Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own death note. I do not own Light, and I do not own L!! ;cry;

* * *

Light always wondered how L got his eyes bag. It was the third night of their handcuffed; he woke up in the middle of the night. L was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling in the darkness of night. L rarely slept and that was the cause of his dark bag under his eyes.

"What are you doing? You must sleep," Light sat up and rested his back at the cold wall. L stared at him for a minute, and then turned back to look at the ceiling again.

"Well, I can't sleep and I'm bored," halfheartedly the black haired detective answered. He pressed his lips with his thumb, begun to bit his nail.

A grab on his wrist startled him. His black eyes met with Light's. He sighed. "Well, Light-kun, you must sleep."

Light seemed to think for a while before replying L. "Okay then, let's play cards." L frowned and analyzed the brunette's face. Light smirked at him, "If you won, I'll do anything you want. But if I won, you have to do what I want you to do. Is that okay?"

L seemed uncertain but he had nothing to do and the bet is not so bad either. He nodded, "fine. What are we playing?"

The brunette smiled in satisfactory, "poker."

"Okay, I guess." L shifted his place to the middle of the bed and Light moved backward to allow some space on the bed for L. Light reached out his hand to a small drawer beside the bed and took out a set of bridge card. L shifted his eyes from the pack of cards to Light.

"What?" Light asked as he realized L's eyes shifted from him to the card and then to him again.

L shook his head, "Nothing, I am just wondering, when did you get that card?"

A smile formed in Light's lips. He shook his head and began to scramble the cards. "Forget about detail, let's play."

The moon shone through the thin layer of the curtain, leaving a little bit of the light to shine the room. It gave the feeling of romantic actually but Light decided not to think about it and concentrate on the game. Within half an hour of the slow battle, Light finally decided to call. "Full house," he claimed.

L bit his nail hard, frowned. He sighed, "Well, I never been good at poker…."

Light smirked at this. "Well, let me see your card," the brunette demanded. L stared at the other man intensely before smiling and showing his card. "Royal straight flush," he said proudly.

Light's eyes widen in shock, he grabbed the tip of his shirt. "What the hell with 'not good at poker', you liar" the brunette said angrily.

Without removing his smile, L put down his cards. "Well then, you have to do what I say." Light did not response. He stared angrily at the detective before finally giving in. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes…."

"What?"

"I said, close your eyes." L repeated his order. Light halfheartedly closed his eyes. He frowned while thinking what L wanted to do. Suddenly, he felt his body was shifted to a lying position but before he can open his eyes, L repeated his order again, "no opening eyes." Then he felt a cold but soft lip of L on his own. He gasped at the sudden action but make no effort to open his eyes.

Time was moving very slowly. 1 minute was like a day to him. He could feel the heat on his face. Soon, he felt the weight had shifted and their lips are no longer connected. He opened his eyes slowly and found L was staring at his beat red face. "What the heck are you…."

"I always wonder…." L cut the brunette's word before he completed his sentences, "how is kiss tastes like." He smiled. Light, angrily rounded his fist, tried to lay a punch mark on the detective's face but his action was stopped. His fist was halted in the air by L.

"It's your loss, Light-kun." Light's face was gone into deeper red. L tapped the boy's head, "sleep now, it is morning. We have work tomorrow."

Light laid his head on his pillow and decided not to look at the detective. He now faced the wall, angrily thought of his kiss. He knew L never kissed anyone before but, he KISS him just because he wanted to know how it tasted like and that made Light angry. He shook his head slowly, deciding that it is not important. After all it's just a small kiss. He sighed and let himself wander into the dream world.

L, ensuring that the boy beside him had asleep; he let himself into a sitting position. He pressed his lips with his thumb while staring at the brunette. "Light-kun's lip is so…soft…"

* * *

Author's note:

Please, L's fans, please don't kill me because I made L into a pervert ;shivering;

At first, I have no intention of putting a second chapter for this one shot story but, the idea just...struck me. Well, please, please, pretty please, give me your thought. C&C will be GREATLY appreciated.


	3. Bride, Dream and Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, I do not own Light & I do not own L, but I DO own this story ;D

* * *

"_Light-kun, are you willing to marry me?" _said L who wore a bridal suit and shocked the brunette. The dark eyes of the infamous detective fixed at his brown. Strangely, Light did not feel the urge of getting away from L. The older man had moved closer and closer. Their lips were merely an inch away. He could feel his breath getting heavier. L leaned forward, his lips were in a smile before touched Light's.

Light woke up in surprise. His breathing was heavy. He pressed his palm on his chest, trying to calm himself down. He had had the same dream over and over again since the day L kissed him out of curiosity and he cursed the detective for it. The night is still long and tonight the moon hid itself leaving the room in a complete darkness. Light closed his eyes and bitten his lips. He tried to remember his dream which is actually still imprinted out in his brain perfectly. He had always been a genius. He had his photographic memory and he remembered everything. This memory of his had always been his pride and he liked it. Only this time he regretted for having it. He had tried to forget the dream when the first night he had it but now dreamt it more and more frequent.

In his frustration, Light let a soft growl slipped from his mouth. He buried his face on his arm; not letting anyone saw his beat red face. He knew that no one saw. No one was there from the very start, except for the sleeping detective, whom was the source of the entire problem.

The man's chest fell and rose slowly. His messy black hair covered a part of his cheek. Unconsciously, the brunettes reached out his hand and swept the hair away. His mind wandered, his eyes fixed on the pale face in front of him. The moon did not show itself or help Light to get a better view on the detective but darkness is not really a matter for his eyes. He could see the other man just fine.

Light had forgotten how long he had been brushing his finger softly on L's cheek. He, without knowing what he did, kept brushing and playing with the older man's lock. He didn't even realize that L had opened his eyes, stared at him and blushed at the same time. The man did not do anything to stop Light. He enjoyed the touch but he couldn't avoid the temptation to tease the brunette. He let a coughed catch the brunette's attention. Just what he wanted, Light stared blankly at him before finally pulled his hand away from L. His face was in shock and even from the darkness L could tell that that handsome face of Light should be very red in embarrassment. 

L couldn't help but laugh. Teasing the younger man had been his entertainment these past few days. He knew that since the night he kissed him, Light had been so sensitive around L.

"Light-kun…" he called for the boy's name while stretching out his hand to reach his subtle face. He pulled his roommate's face closer, "…you are so cute when blushed." He couldn't help but tease him again but today he got a different reaction from the Light. Usually, he would move to the farthest point he could reach but today was different. The brunette elegantly circled his right hand to L's torso. His left hand reached for L's right hand and pulled him closer. With a little bit of effort, Light pushed the man to the wall. Pinned his hand on the cold and hard wall, he kissed the detective passionately. L couldn't help but blush. He never thought that Light would do such a thing. He had expected the boy to punch him but what he got was completely different. He kissed L, and so passionately at that.

L sighed but smiled weakly. He knew, tomorrow would be a VERY different day…for both of them…

* * *

Ah…I hate exams, I hate assignments! Can you imagine 2 months without going out of the house?! IT'S insane! But, that's my life for ya (I'm crying!! Yes, I'm crying!!)

Anyway, review pleasseeee!!


End file.
